


Truths of Lies

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Anti Lauren Strucker, Canon Compliant, Gen, Not Lauren Strucker Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Andy and Lauren's argument about the Frost Sisters methods and the Hellfire Club gives Andy the chance to finally confront Lauren about his side of how she often treated her little brother. How she ignored them and used her powers for the wrong reasons and did nothing at the dance. And how  what she's done affected him.





	Truths of Lies

" Nobody ever called you a coward because they never heard my side of the story Lauren." Andy said bitterly glaring at his sister. Lauren stared at her brother confused and insulted when the ground shook a little." I know about that time we went camping and our hands glowed and how you used your powers at the bowling alley. How you stopped hanging out with your older brother focusing on creating the perfect Lauren as a facade to hide your powers. You were the one in denial who could use your powers to secretly help yourself. No one knows that about Lauren the girl who secretly tosses people aside or makes them think about the worst night of their lives."

" When have I ever hurt my little brother?" Andy scoffed at her question and got up recoiling when she reached for him. His voice was breaking when he gave his response." You made me think about that horrible night when you wanted me to use that power. You let me be dragged into the showers where people let scalding water go all over me. You wanted to be with your old boyfriend who you also just forgot about. But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. After out hands glowed a long time ago you stopped hanging out with me and you didn't help me out in school. You knew what was happening but you decided not to interfere because it might lead to a revelation or maybe you were too distracted playing human too busy trying to create a perfect great life. You could have helped me or that girl people were messing with at the bowling alley a long time ago but you were afraid. Your a coward calling braver people monsters." 

" You wanted the impossible a perfect Lauren Strucker but it along with normal doesn't exist anymore so forget about it along the bullshit of humans and mutants coexisting. I knew how close we used to be and how I still love my sister. But now I don't know if you really care about me and really love your brother that much." He grabbed his book on the Von Struckers and walked away not looking back.


End file.
